Pub Meeting
by MySpaceBlueBox
Summary: Une rencontre dans un pub d'Oxford. "Une voix rauque qui commande un café. Noir. Sans sucre. Amer. Comme son âme." "Ses yeux obscurcis par la douleur en croisent d'autres. Brillants. Chocolats. Il peut s'y perdre, s'y plonger." "Ce jeune homme, tout comme lui, a perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher." "Pour la première fois depuis 3 mois, il n'était plus seul." UA-OS KakaIru


_**Hey guy's !** Je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir posté depuis un moment mais pour me pardonner, voilà un pitit (très pitit même) OS KakaIru. Ma première fic dans ce fandom ! _

_Les paroles sont dans l'ordre Parson James (Religion); Maroon 5 (Sugar); Chris Isaak (Wicked Game); One Republic (If I lose Myself); Zara Larsson (Uncover); Owl City (Fireflies); encore Owl City (Angels); et après et bah... C'est de moi x')_

 ** _Bon bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _I'll be your saint, be your sinner_

Le claquement d'une porte que l'on ferme. Le tintement de la sonnette. Le froissement d'un manteau qu'on retire. Le bruit des pas sur le parquet lustré.

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm breaking down_

Une voix rauque qui commande un café. Noir. Sans sucre. Amer. Comme son âme.

 _No, I don't wanna fall in love_

Un soupir lassé, celui d'un homme fatigué, épuisé, un homme qui en a marre. Et puis soudain il lève la tête, quittant les limbes de sa tasse, ses yeux obscurcis par la douleur en croisent d'autres. Brillants. Chocolats. Il peut s'y perdre, s'y plonger.

 _If I lose myself tonight, It'll be by your side_

Un un nez aquillin sur lequel repose de vielles lunettes écaille de tortue, des cheveux bruns visiblement rapidement attachés en catogan, une fine barbe et deux minces lèvres qui s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

 _When the world gives heavy burdens  
I can bare a thousand tons  
On your shoulder, on your shoulder  
I can reach an endless sky  
Feels like paradise  
_Des yeux qui le fixent, puis qui soudain se baissent, des joues qui deviennent carmin tandis que des doigts agiles viennent tapoter sur les touches d'un vieux pc couvert d'autocollants.

Le jeune homme est habillé d'un vieux sweet gris délavé et d'un jean noir déchiré, de vielles rangers usées viennent compléter sa tenue _. Un_ _Weird._ Dirait-on de lui.

Pourtant, sous ces vieux habits, sous ces yeux chocolat et ce vieux pc abimé semble se cacher quelque chose de tellement plus profond qu'un simple futur trentenaire qui boit un thé dans un pub d'Oxford. Derrière cette apparence, il retrouve une noirceur familière, une douleur partagée. Celle de rêves oubliés, de souvenirs perdus, de cauchemars envahissants.

Ce jeune homme, tout comme lui, a perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher.

Et pourtant il est là, calme, tempéré, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante d'un feu de bois, heureux d'avoir fui la pluie battante du dehors.

 _I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cuz everything is never as it seems_

Quand il s'assoit enfin devant lui, l'autre homme lui sourit puis lui tend la main.

 _The indications reveal  
That few of us realize life is quite surreal  
So if you're dying to see  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity_

 _« Iruka Umino, mon copain Mizuki m'a largué i mois. Il m'a abandonné à Oxford, pour que j'apprenne finalement qu'il avait un cancer en phase terminale et qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. Il est mort il y a un mois… »_

 _« Kakashi Hatake, l'homme que j'aimais est mort il y a deux semaines, pendant toute notre adolescence, il était amoureux de ma sœur, Rin. Ses derniers mots furent pour me demander de prendre soin d'elle. »_

 _« Deux Whiskey s'il vous plait. » il interpela la serveuse._

 _« Alors, et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ? »_

Il sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il allait avoir une conversation autre que des banalités comme « Quel beau temps ! ».

 _I feel like I was in another dimention, another world where all is well and where all my tears, my tears, are erased and forgotten_

 _A world without sadness, without disappointments, a world made only of stars and fireflies_

 _On the table in a vase, flowers, roses and a scent that wafts serenity of the room_

 _On the walls there are libraries, books, stories, tales, magic, romance and fellowships_

 _Now I feel my world is full of castles, noble elves, grumpy dwarfs, lovers kings, little brave creatures, gentle giants and benevolent wizards_

 _Everything is just so calm and despite my bad memories, despite the hell, I'm now like a child in front of a Christmas tree, life seems wonderful and sublime because it is there, and he understands me._

 **Pour la première fois depuis 3 mois, il n'était plus seul.**

* * *

Review ?


End file.
